Harry Potter and the secrets of the dust
by Aerodactyl999
Summary: Harry Potter disappeared from Privet Drive. And enters the world of remnant. A world of new solutions. Raised by a king taijitu at ten. And bring back the fallen guardians of the worlds unknown. Bad Summary. No flames. Rewrite in progress
1. Chapter 0

**Aerodactyl999:Hello everyone.**

 **Gargomon:What are you doing we got a request to update the yo-kai watch and Harry Potter crossover.**

 **Aerodactyl999:I am working on it and Quetzalcoatl give up your son.**

 **Quetzalcoatl:Never**

 **Aerodactyl999:Sorry you can't do anything the wizards killed you already.**

 **Tristan:Need coffee.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Go back to your room and build those clothes or accessories that stop the effects of the spells.**

 **Tristan:Which one.**

 **Aerodactyl999: here the incantations of the spells are on this paper.**

 **Paper:Bombarda maxima**

 **Confringo**

 **Avada Kedavra**

 **Crucio**

 **Fiendfyre**

 **Aguamenti**

 **Bombarda**

 **Reducto**

 **Diminuendo**

 **Incendio**

 **Lumos**

 **Lumos maxima**

 **nox**

 **Alarte** **Ascendare**

 **more paper will appear.**

 **Tristan:I'm going on vacation.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Well screw you too.**

 **Aeron:Hey apologize to my dad.**

 **Aerodactyl999: Hey deceased bird the ruby accidentally killed can you do the disclaimers.**

 **Decease bird: ):**

 **Deceased Bird: Aerodactyl999 doesn't own RWBY or Harry Potter except the OCs and if he did then Ruby would have gotten a Goliath but she can still have zwei.**

Green trailer

"Young one this test will see if you are worthy to leave and go to this academy."said a giant white snake that has another head in the end except black as the boy the snake was talking to took a stance with a wand.

"If you fail you will gonna know to training with us"said the black snake with his usual demonic voice.

"But no matter this will decide your fate and let the test start"said the white snake with the voice that sounds wise but tough as 20 holograms appeared.(A beowolf with a staff that can change into two flare guns, a elephant with a axe, a human boy with a fishing pole, a hummingbird, a girl with a harp, a piranha, a monkey with two gauntlets with blades, a girl with claws and makeup, a velociraptor with armor, a ursa with two miniguns, a cloaked person with two machineguns, a vulture, a robot that looks like zenyatta, a centaur, a giant flower with arms and legs, a sheep, a human with a violin, a butterfly like creature, a Pegasus, and a heavily armored knight with a shield and sword.)

"Attack"yelled the other end of the snake as the girl with claws attacked.

 **Play Whispers in the dark by Skillet (Nightcore version)**

"Bad move"said the boy as his wand turned into a naginata to impale the girl in the middle.

"Shoot him down"yelled the hologram monkey as the boy dodge the shooters.

'Wingardium Leviosa'as the boy changed his naginata in wand form as he used the boulder to attack the ursa and cloaked figure.

"Hey flower boy are you sure you are not a girl"taunt the boy as the flower hologram tried to shoot thorns to the heart(the living flower is a rose)

"Batter up"said the boy as he switched to staff mode and deflect the thorns to the small holograms.

"Fiendfyre"yelled the boy as his staff went back to a wand as fire spread out the wand.

"Everyone get behind us"yelled the heavily armored knight as he raised his shield and the girl with a harp cut through the flames with an arrow(the harp is used as a bow) only for the boy to disappear.

"He failed"said the elephant as pebbles rain from the sky destroying the holograms except the pegasus, the elephant, and the heavily armored human.

"Tag team"said the knight as he mounted on the pegasus charging at the boy.

"Ride or rider"said the boy as he got the naginata out.

3

2

1

0

"Good choice attacking the rider but now time to fight your masterssssss Harry Potter"hissed the white snake as the two snakes separated and went to the holograms.

"Let me guess masters Yin and Yang you both are going for the land and sky strategy, along with attack and defend"said Harry Potter as he used his wolf ears and put on a blindfold.(Yes I decided to turn him into a wolf Faunus)

"But master yang you will go down easy due to your recklessness"taunt Harry as he turned and impaled his charging master as master's fake tusk disappear(Think of a snake and a elephant as gems from Steven Universe)

"As for me I do not tend to be reckless as my brother"said master yin as he used the hologram pegasus semblance (which is similar to Weiss except it is more like white energy balls) to stop the naginata from hitting.

"I'm lucky enough to learn how to used wordless magic and wandless"said Harry as he caught his master by surprise using a full body-bind curse then using the stronger bombarda charms to defeat the white snake.

 **End Whispers in the dark.**

10 minutes later(yes Harry's masters are still alive they are like gems except they can only lose immortality if the bases they set up are not active)

"I really should keep my sentence shorter"smiled Yin.

"I should probably take anger management classes"laughed Yang as Harry approached.

"So does it mean I can go to beacon"said Harry with hope.

"Sure thing for many reasons"said Yin.

"You need to get new friends"said Yang.

"Your only friends is us and our Nephew"said Yin as the three of them saw a bunch of dummies getting destroyed by a tiny wing serpent(think of a baby Quetzalcoatl).

"You have tons of missions to fulfill"said Yang as he spat out a relic that Harry caught.

"You know that those holograms are our real life friends"said Yin in a sad voice.

"The relic can help restore our friends that we lost"said Yang as he remembered the screams from the two dimensions(the world of remnant and the world of witchcraft and wizardry)

"On two conditions bring Sparky with you and you must keep the relic with you at all times"said The atlantean king taijitu as the two heads slept in the first time in 12 years(yep the atlanteans hide or keep moving to survive.

"Hey cousin Sparky do you want to help me pack"said Harry as Sparky flew by and went into the backpack.

"Sssssure thhhhhiinnnggg"said the winged serpent as it slept.

"Don't whine if you lose consciousness due to lack of air"laughed Harry as he changed into his jeans, read shirt, green shoes, black jacket with hoodie and lime green

Green trailer ends

Blue trailer

"Get moving the veil is there"yelled a hell hound as 5 humans 10 creatures, and 10 creatures of mythology follow in pursuit.

"Is it me or is the ministry of corruption empty"said a horse as statues fell and attack.

"All those who can fight stay together and son lets have a fight for freedom"said a teen boy made of water as 25 of the people going to the veil prepared.

"Tristan and Aeron stop your yapping the battle started already"yelled a walrus as he gobbled up a statue.

 **Play the 10 Plagues (FEAT. Bless and Killa Preist) By Ralph Fiennes & Amick Byram.**

"Heads up Toby"said Aeron as he shot an arrow at a statue that almost killed the giant armadillo.

"Siren don't scream use the harp"yelled Tristan as he turned into a robotic giraffe to destroy 10 statues.

"Get away from my friends"said an anaconda as he crushed a statue.

"Not so tough without your whole body"said a boy with a Jamaican accent.

"Piss off bloody bogan"yelled a kangaroo as she kicked the statue in the place where the sun don't shine as a boy fired a firework at a statue.

"Hey Zip scan the area"said Aeron as he shot a statue in the torso with an arrow as the bat screeched.

"Twenty statues left in a room up"yelled the bat as one of the statues killed Zip the bat.

"No, no, no"said a goblin as he fell to the ground as his head was crushed by the a giant statue foot.

"Everyone get behind me and dad"yelled Aeron as he and Tristan (He has 4 arms and is wielding 4 crossbows).

"Scatter Arrow Barrage"yelled Tristan as arrows hit the giant statue rapidly enough to break it.

 **End the 10 Plagues**

"We lost anyone Alicia"said Aeron as a explosion went off under the survivors.

'That will be all except me and dad'thought Aeron

"O trap"yelled Tristan as the light touched the earth left no survivors.

"Well they're here"said Aeron as 50 people appear with sticks while he added a powder like substance to an arrow.

"You believed that the veil leads you to a world well guess again it leads to death"said Evan Rosier and Augustus Rookwood.

"Well let's about that"said Aeron as he shot an arrow that seems to be bluish white.

"Confringo" yelled Evan Rosier as shot the arrow only to know that the arrow is magic proof.

"Aurors fire!"yelled Augustus Rookwook as 49 people blasted spells as Tristan pushed Aeron down the veil.

"DIIIIIEEEEE"yelled Tristan as he changed from his original form(It looks like iparu from Chaotic) to a giant nuckelavee with two one handed swords as a barrage of spells landed as the shapeshifter die by choice.

In the veil

"I will avenge you father"said Aeron as a screen popped up(Imagine how the menu in SAO opened up).

'I will disguise myself as a porcupine faunus'smirked Aeron as he now can have unexpected ammo.

Blue trailer end

Maroon trailer

'I wonder why did Blake leave'thought Adam as he paced back and forth.

'Did I say something wrong'thought Adam as a chibi Blake appear on his shoulder.

"Of course you did, you know lives can't be replaced, and plus you sound like the humans that cause you to hate them"said Chibi Blake with Angel wings and halo.

"The humans deserve-"only for chibi Adam to disappear by a door knock.

"Adam Taurus meet us at this Dust till Dawn shop"said a white fang member as he left the door.

"I'm turning insane aren't I"said Adam to himself as he punched a picture of himself with Blake leaving the Blake part still intact.

'Wait a minute why is there no angel version of me'thought Adam.

1 hour later(yes it is Night time they are not stupid unless they used their animal instinct like Blake to fish)

"So what is the mission"said Adam as one of the 20 white fang members pointed at an orphanage.

'Yep I'm glad to not join Blake'thought Adam as he got blush lock and loaded.

 **Play Some Nights by FUN**

"Fi-"said the leader only for the alleyway to be blocked by ice.

"I'm starting to see why Blake left"as Adam as slashed a snake faunus(It is just like getting attacked by meowth without Pokemon)

"Get him"yelled the horse faunus as he got a spear.

"I can take you on my self"said Adam as a elephant faunus tried to get club Adam only to notice himself in the trash.

"Die traitor"said a mouse faunus whose knife is now on his knee.

"Is that all you can do I can defeat you all in 30 seconds"said Adam as he started to use his semblance

25 seconds

Long range white fangs take aim

20 seconds

Projectiles launched

15 seconds

Projectiles halfway

10 seconds

Projectiles nullified

5 seconds

Slash

3 seconds

thud

2 seconds

charging horse faunus

0 seconds

thud once more

 **End Some Nights**

"Mess with the bull you get the horns"said Adam as he runs away to let the police handle the knocked out White Fang members.

'And now what to do now'thought Adam as he went to a different alleyway to see a man with silver hair,

'Is that Ozpin or am I hallucinating'thought Adam as he is starting to think about seeing a therapist.

Maroon trailer end

Gold trailer

"Hello this is Kid Dawson from KD's Grimm Hunter Services, I do rescues, extermination, and protection"said Kid as he stood up and put his robotic eye in his left eye socket.

"A ratatoskr that I haven't seen but I will deal with it immediately with only its head as payment"said Kid as he hold Solar Eclipse(It is a the name of the weapon which is a sickle and pistol)

 **Play Counting Stars By OneRepublic**

'Time to suit up'thought Kid as he looked at a picture of a infant boy and a young woman.

"Shinigami come here boy"said the bounty hunter with the mechanical eye as he left the torn down house to see a robotic horse to get out of the cave next to the house.

'Now back to getting ready'thought Kid as he ran to a shed and went to a closet with a cowboy hat, a black jacket, a silver star, baggy jeans, a black cloth that covers the mouth and nose, a yellow t-shirt, and a black holster.(he is wearing boots with golden spurs)

10minutes later

"Let's ride"yelled Kid as Shinigami starts to move as the two left the desolate wasteland and into the mountain.

Days past (4 days)

Destination reached.

"Now time to rest Shinigami"said Kid as Shinigami rested at the dense forest part of the mountain.

 **End Song now**

"So this is the place where the old ratatoskr has been sighted"said Kid as he opened up a book from his bag as he already gotten a claw from a beowolf, a feather from nevermore, a feather from a griffon, a piece of a wing from a sea dragon, a claw from a ursa, the tip of a tusk from a boarbatusk, along with a small piece of a tusk from a goliath.

'But still there are many more grimms to add'thought Kid as he also gotten pictures of his kills.

While a Kid is thinking he decides it is now a good time to play a little music. So he pulled out a leaf from his pocket.

 **Play Oracion by the creators of Pokemon (Finish the song then continue reading)**

"Chirrrrrrr"

'What made that sound'thought Kid as he picked Solar Eclipse as he went past a bunch of trees to find the source of the sound.

Only to find a bunch of Grimm and a another kid with a cloak, a assault rifle and a green turban.

"Hey kid it's time to have a reunion"laughed the cloaked guy as he threw shinigami's head at Kid.

 **Play Will The Sun Ever Shine Again by Bonnie Raitt**

"It's high noon"said Kid as his mechanical eye turn red while he equipped Solar Eclipse and Lunar Eclipse as pistols.

"DRAW MOTHER F******"yelled Kid as he took down 6 beowolves.

Bam

"Hhhurk"said Kid as his cheek was hit by a bullet.

'Playing dirty that I can do'thought Kid as he changed Solar and Lunar Eclipse into a Kusarigama behind his back.

The teenage mummy rapidly starts firing as the bullets were block quickly.

"Sorry partner mess with my friend you mess with me"cried Kid as he spinned Eclipse in a circle.

Eclipse decimating 12 beowolves, 9 beringel, the stranger, and a few tree leaving them cut in half leaving only the stump.

"Squiiirrrrrrrrrrrr"squeaked a giant flying squirrel Grimm as it pushed Kid to the ground.

'It seems like the stranger kept his word'thought Kid as he is still upset about his loss.

As the squirrel flew around and tried to evade the attack as it left the ground before Kid got Eclipse in its pistol form(back to solar and lunar Eclipse)

'Calm down and Calm down'as Kid thought thought to himself as he thought about the torn down picture with him, his mother, and a his father with the head part missing.

"It's high noon"said Kid as the squirrel landed in front of him as it looked at him curiously.

Bad move. Curiosity kills the cat.

"draw"whispered Kid in a sad tone as his mechanical eye turned to green as the squirrel is down.

And the moonlight shining at the clearing as the forest surrounding him torn in ruins.

 **End Will The Sun Ever Shine Again**

"Hey you young boy"said a mysterious voice as Kid looked to see a tree.

And behind a tree a teenage girl with goat horns emerged as her eyes are covered in bandages appeared.

"What are you doing here"said Kid as the goat faunus went forward as the wizard staff she is holding is pointed at the head of the deceased robot horse.

"To help guide you to your destiny"said the blind goat faunus as she tossed a gold star at the young bounty hunter.

"What are you a fortune teller"said said Kid in a rude manner as he looked at the gold star.

"Well something like that, reparo"the blind goat faunus as Shinigami's body appeared out of nowhere and reattached the head to its body.

"Wha"said Kid as the blind Goat faunus made a finger that says shush.

"Go to beacon academy, if you found Aeron give him this coin, hurry my time is up, go to your destiny NOW"yelled the faunus as she threw the coin at him with her picture on it.

"But I don't know who you are"said the mechanical eye quick shot as the faunus sat in front of a pile of flowers.

"Time will tell and self destruct sequence activate"said the goat faunus as the number ten appeared above her as it countdown , while a tear fell down, and light began to appear with cracks that is forming on her face and clothing.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

Boom

And bits of rock flew.

"Well now I should go to Beacon, right Shinigami"said Kid as he place Solar and Lunar Eclipse in his holster.

"Alright my friend"said Shinigami in a happy voice as the screen turned black.

"Ok this will take sometime to get used to"said Kid as he is now going on a adventure for a lifetime.

 **Aerodactyl999:This going to be great and Sparky why are you talking Eleanor.**

 **Sparky:What she just died.**

 **Gareth:That is my wife you are talking about and why am I the villain.**

 **Death The Kid:Relax it is not like they tried to make you look like someone else.**

 **Trigger:Hey im the tiny version of Gareth except I have two machineguns.**

 **Aerodactyl999:If you hate it don't say it.**

 **Plusle:And the reason why Harry Potter is on remnant will be explained in the future.**

 **Aeron: All our stories will be explained adios.**

 **Adam:Even though some of our trailers are horrible.**

 **Aerodactyl999: Wow I'm surprised that you didn't kill me.**

 **Adam:Later.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Dammit**


	2. Chapter 1

**Aerodactyl999:Hello everyone.**

 **Blaster:Why did you put two chapters when you could have just put the trailer.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Well we gotta see what is going to happen next and start with a bang.**

 **Yang: Then we end with a Yang.**

 **Aerodactyl999: Are you sure Yang some people hate the stories I have made.**

 **Que:Why am I a gorilla.**

 **Aerodactyl999:As I was gonna mention the tf2 crossover failure, Que you died and sent you into a Grimm body.**

 **Ratchet:It could have been worst I have no arms.**

 **Aerodactyl999: As I was saying when a hero/heroine dies they go to different bodies mainly those who are going to be born or those without a soul or mind in the universes that I'm thinking of.**

 **Iroh:But sometimes they end up as spirits.**

 **Sun:Hurry up and do the disclaimers already.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Fine Ruby do the disclaimer and Sun have a banana(There is a spider in the banana)**

 **Sun:Thank you.**

 **Ruby:Aerodactyl999 doesn't own songs, Rwby, Harry Potter, some character designs, and some ocs.**

 **Chibi Blake:Hey guys what's wrong with Sun.**

At the airship

-Sparky do you want to rain some terror-said a mischievous faunus as he wants to scare the living day lights out of the students.

-Ssssssssuuuuuuuuuurrrrrreeeeee tthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhinnnngggg-hiss Sparky as he laughed inside Harry's hoodie.

-Are you guys hissing or do you have multiple personalities-said a mysterious voice as Harry turned around seeing a porcupine faunus with a electric blue jacket, jeans, a grey cap, black jacket, black shoes, sky blue sunglasses, black hair/quills, a backpack that looks way too heavy, a bow, and a metal arrow back quiver.

-Let me guesssssss atlantean immigrant-said Sparky as the porcupine faunus nodded.

-Isn't that a little bit you know heavy-said Harry only for the atlantean to shake his head.

"Nope not really but we should introduce ourselves and stop speaking in parseltounge"said the atlantean faunus.

"Ok right after I release the kraken"yelled Harry as he puts down his hood as the flying terror swoops in on the kids on the ship.

"I'm gonna eat your soul"said Sparky as one of the students stared at Sparky.

"It's high noon"said the figure as he waited.

3

2

1

"DRAW"yelled the mysterious guy as Sparky's head was blown off and Sparky's body turn into a yellow diamond shape crystal.

"Hey Harry and Aeron the jig is up"said the crystal with Sparky's voice.

"It wasn't my idea I only heard those two talking about the prank"said Aeron as the cowboy went towards him.

"So you're Aeron"said the cowboy.

"So what if I'm not Aeron"said Aeron as the cowboy reached into his pockets and gotten out a coin that has a image of a goat faunus with bandages covering her eyes.

"I'm Kid, this is weird item was to go to you, I was given a task to go to beacon, and meet up with you"said Kid as he placed his gun in his holster.

"I'm Harry Potter and the winged serpent you just killed is my cousin Sparky"said the Wolf faunus.

"I'm Aeron and I'm a porcupine faunus"said Aeron as he just noticed a bunch of people glaring at the 2 faunus.

"Oh well bye see you guys later and you will never get me alive coppers"yelled Aeron as he turned invisible only to accidentally trip a blonde guy.

30 minutes later

"I have seen things no man should ever see"said Aeron as he left with Kid, Harry, and Sparky.

"You only just saw vomit"said Kid as he is wondering'Tell me that this is the right Aeron'

"By the way is invisibility your semblance"said Harry as he turned around.

"Actually no it is mmmmphhhh"said Sparky as Aeron gotten a club.

"It is a secret Sparky and yes this is an arrow"said Aeron as his club became smaller and turned into an arrow.

"What weapon is that"yelled a enthusiastic voice as the trio looked and see a 15 year old girl.

"Wait a minute aren't you too young to be here"said Kid as he removed his mechanical eye making a certain upset heiress faint.

"Well yes but I'm here now so"said Ruby and she continued on by saying"hi I am Ruby"

"Hello I am Kid Dawson and here is my business card"said Kid as he gave her a card that says the business and number.

"I am Harry Potter and this is Sparky the wing snake"said Harry as he removed his hoodie revealing his face that made Ruby blushed.

"I am Aeron and what you saw is just my 2nd weapon Straight Exit"said Aeron as his mechanical arrow turned into a whip that is made of energy.

"If I lost Zoo of Fury my bow that can turn into a pike and rifle, then I can use Straight exit as any weapon the can be used as one hand or two hand weapon like a sword, pistol, knife, club, bostaff, assault rifle, and pencil"said Aeron as he placed Straight Exit in a hidden compartment.

"This is my weapons Solar and Lunar Eclipse my two revolvers, that can turn into a kusarigama when the two guns are connected"said Kid as he turned Solar Eclipse into a sickle and Lunar Eclipse to release a chain.

"How can you tell which on is which"said Ruby as she can now see that one of them has a sun and the other has a moon.

"My weapon is Grey Side that is a Naginata, a wand, a bostaff, a sniper rifle, and a broomstick"said Harry as he got his weapon became a broom.

"WOW you guys have great weapons but why do you guys also have a pencil and a broomstick"said Ruby as Harry surprised Kid and Ruby by flying on a broom.

"As Harry answered about the broom, the pencil part is useful as a knife, good for writing, and there is a saying the pen is mightier than the sword"said Aeron as he twirled Straight Exit like a knife.

"Hey Ruby there you are and did you find out where we are supposed to go"said Vomit boy.

"Sorry Jaune but I didn't"said Ruby as Jaune sighed.

"And by the way Ruby you seem young but how did you get here"said Aeron as he turned around noticing that Ruby is very young.

"I fought Roman Torchwick and a bunch of goons"said Ruby as everyone looked at her with surprise.

"How are you still alive"said Jaune as he thinks that if he faced Roman then he be dead.

"Well Uncle Qrow taught me how to fight and now since because of that training I made it here two years early"said Ruby as the 4 looked at her with faces that says I'm impressed.

"I met Roman, he gave me an offer, turned it down, then next burnt my 5th base."said Kid as his other bases were destroyed by boarbatusk stampede, goliath attack, Storm, dominos, Roman Torchwick, and crazy neighbors.

"I stopped a robbery one time, but there was this woman who defeated me and Sparky with five hits"said Harry as he took a bunch of task by his master to have hand to hand combat.

at the amphitheater

BOOOOOM

As everyone looked at the hole in the wall showing the same people in the airship that caused a panic.

"REVENGE"said the winged serpent as Aeron was on the rubble not moving.

"He's dead"yelled a random guy as everyone looked at the snake in fear.

"I beg to differ"said a voice as Aeron appeared out of nowhere with a stunning baton.

"Gah"said Sparky as he dropped down unconscious.

"It is ok everyone Sparky is still alive"said Harry as he carried the snake away.

Time Skip to nighttime(I'm not doing the Adam talks to Blake thing so just picture it)

"Hey guys look I'm a dead body hanging from a ceiling"laughed Aeron as everyone looked up deadpanned

"Hey Aeron do you need any help getting down"said a bull faunus.

"Adam what are you doing here"said a girl with a bow(not the weapon bow).

"Wait a minute is Jaune wearing a onesie"said Aeron as he looks down seeing him.

"You know what I will just get my quills out in a moment and yes I have a landing strategy"said Aeron as he fell down.

"What is it"said Jaune as Aeron went towards a sleeping bag

"I'm going to land on a sleeping bag that seems to be moving?"said Aeron as he moved a little bit only to land on solid ground.

"Aeron is that you and why do we keep meeting like this"said a girl with rabbit ears as Aeron looked up.

"Hey Velvet"said Aeron as he stood up.

"How did you stand up from that fall"said Weiss as everyone gathered around(Just Adam, Blake, Weiss, Yang, Ruby, Nora, Kid, Harry, Velvet, Sparky, and Shinigami)

"Well I have the tendency to heal fast even if all my bones are broken"said Aeron as a crack was heard.

"By the way you meet him falling"said Blake (Yes this was after Yang, Blake, Ruby, and Weiss were talking to each other)

"Well Aeron can explain it"said Velvet as she let Aeron have the floor.

"I met Velvet when I crashed onto a sidewalk"said Aeron as he explained that he was falling and landed on his head.

"Yes and he was unconscious for a few days with actual stars floating around him with a few birds"said Velvet as she remembered the fact that she face painted Aeron.

"Yeah and for some odd reason my face was covered in make up"said Aeron as everyone laughed even Velvet.

"Hey you were sleeping on the couch"said Velvet.

"You never got a doctor to help"said Aeron.

"My mother is a doctor"said Velvet.

"Really, in my defense I easily forget things"said Aeron as everyone is suspicious if he is lying or not.

"If you forget so easily then what is your name"said Sparky as Aeron got one finger up.

"It is ummmmmm... what is my name again"said Aeron as he ask a bunch of things"Are these my hands""Is this reality""Am I dead""I have ten fingers right""Is the moon destroyed"

"What are you doing"said Ruby as she became worried.

"I don't know, I forgot everthing, and I don't know who you guys are"said Aeron as he paced around talking to himself.

"This is going to be a long night"said a boy with black hair with a tiny bit of pink.

"So Velvet did you, you know see how big his arrow is"said Yang as everyone blushed mainly Velvet.

"Which one the regular one or Straight Exit"said Ruby as she wondered which arrow.

"I will explain later when you are older"said Yang.

"By the way aren't you a second year"said Adam as he faced the rabbit faunus.

"Yes why"asked Velvet.

"First years sleep here"said Sparky as Velvet kept her distance from the snake.

"I was going to check on how Aeron is doing since he tends to freeze things too much when he tries to cool himself too sleep"said Velvet as Aeron rolled away from everyone in his sleep while using ice dust.

"How does he freeze things too much"said Weiss in disbelief .

"Aeron loves cold environment to sleep in so he can get nice and cozy underneath the blankets, pillows, and stuffed toys"said Sparky as a ball of blankets, pillows, stuffed toys and ice rolled by.

"But he tends to roll in his sleep"said Harry(yes he did research)

"Should we stop him"said the girl wearing the bow as everyone followed the roller.

"Dibs on breaking his legs"said the orange hair girl.

"Nora go to sleep and plus that guy didn't do anything to you"said the quiet guy in green.

In the Emerald Forest

"Hey guys are you in here"said a guy with half of his torso being a whole horse as he enters a cave with a bat hanging in a ceiling with a rope around its neck.

"Sagittarius Salem and her forces found us"said the bat as he exploded into a crystal.

"What"said Sagittarius as he turned around seeing a wolf faunus with a minigun.

"O crap"said Sagittarius as he closed his many eyes.

(Play a minigun sound)

 **Aerodactyl999:Well that was something.**

 **Ruby:Why is the bow called Zoo of Fury.**

 **Aeron:The regular arrows contains DNA of different animals and if they are fired by Zoo of Fury they turn into a animal made of light.**

 **Zoo of Fury Owl:Some of the animals in the arrow have different use like me for my knowledge.**

 **Random person:Do you even have ammunition for the sniper rifle form.**

 **Aeron:If you don't have aura unlocked then too bad.**

 **BAM**

 **Thud**

 **Aerodactyl999:Like last time no flames or I will burn you all at the stake.**

 **Blake:Where did you get that idea.**

 **Aerodactyl999:I forgot.**

 **Adam:Seriously.**

 **Zaur:This is terrible.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Ok bye everyone, have a good time, and Zaur you don't understand my vision.**


	3. Author's Note

**Aerodactyl999=Sorry humanoids but I must put a finish for this story and rewrite it to a new.**

 **The rewritten version will be separated.**

 **And also I need help on some ideas for a side story with the characters for the Pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of sky crossover with the teams.**

 **Paper:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky with Teams RWBY, JNPR, HAZE, CFVY, MANE, and SSSN:Choices:**

 **Team HAZE**

 **Harry Potter choices of Pokemon=**

 **Stantler**

 **Shinx**

 **Absol**

 **Riolu**

 **Abra**

 **Cubone**

 **Aeron Erebus choices of Pokemon =**

 **Swinub**

 **Shellder**

 **Snover**

 **Togepi**

 **Mantyke**

 **Omanyte**

 **Zeno Pyros choices of Pokemon=**

 **Kabuto**

 **Machop**

 **Poliwag**

 **Nincada**

 **Electrike**

 **Skorupi**

 **Erik Valkyrie choices of Pokemon=**

 **Gible**

 **Beldum**

 **Spheal**

 **Wynaut**

 **Wooper**

 **Slowpoke**

 **Team RWBY**

 **Ruby Rose choices of Pokemon=**

 **Eevee**

 **Budew**

 **Poochyena**

 **Scyther**

 **Oddish**

 **Chingling**

 **Weiss Schnee choices of Pokemon=**

 **Snorunt**

 **Eevee**

 **Feebas**

 **Clamperl**

 **Swablu**

 **Surskit**

 **Blake Belladonna choices of Pokemon=**

 **Glameow**

 **Shuppet**

 **Eevee**

 **Seviper**

 **Wurmple**

 **Meowth**

 **Yang Xiao Long choices of Pokemon=**

 **Chimchar**

 **Pikachu**

 **Ponyta**

 **Sunkern**

 **Eevee**

 **Smoochum**

 **Team MANE**

 **Mercury Black choices of Pokemon=**

 **Tyrogue(Chosen unless someone disagrees)**

 **Adam Taurus choices of Pokemon=**

 **Zangoose**

 **Tauros**

 **Stunky**

 **Carvanha**

 **Numel**

 **Phanpy**

 **Neo choice of Pokemon=**

 **Ditto**

 **Corsola**

 **Delibird**

 **Bonsly**

 **Hoppip**

 **Emerald Sustrai choices of Pokemon=**

 **Ralts**

 **Treecko**

 **Trapinch**

 **Kecleon**

 **Tropius**

 **Cherubi**

 **Team JNPR**

 **Jaune Arc choice of Pokemon=**

 **Shieldon**

 **Sentret**

 **Porygon**

 **Dunsparce**

 **Rattata**

 **Zigzagoon**

 **Nora Valkyrie choice of Pokemon=**

 **Plusle**

 **Minun**

 **Pichu**

 **Teddiursa**

 **Happiny**

 **Munchlax**

 **Pyrrha Nikos choice of Pokemon=**

 **Torchic**

 **Pidgey**

 **Ledyba**

 **Magnemite**

 **Taillow**

 **Cranidos**

 **Lie Ren choice of Pokemon=**

 **Treecko**

 **Spinarak**

 **Team SSSN**

 **Sun chosen Pokemon=Aipom**

 **Sage=Anorith**

 **Scarlet=Starly**

 **Neptune=Psyduck**

 **Team CFVY**

 **Coco=Teddiursa**

 **Fox=**

 **Riolu**

 **Zubat**

 **Croagunk**

 **Velvet=**

 **Buneary**

 **Igglybuff**

 **Eevee**

 **Yatsuhashi=Larvitar**

 **Aerodactyl999:Well I'm just tired typing in since it took me the rest of the summer on researching to develop a chapter.** **I will just put as much information without me talking. Alright everyone make a suggestion on what Pokemon the characters should turn into.**

 **Paper:Info:Harry Potter**

 **Harry Potter the son of Lily Potter and James Potter. A boy abused by the Dursleys only to have one wish to get away. He got his wish only it comes with having himself a sister who goes by the name Nora. They looked out for each other even if things are going bad. On the day when Kuroyuri is attacked by Grimm is the place where he met a friend name Ren. Years later became a honorary atlantean. And a personal army.**

 **Race:Wolf Faunus**

 **Semblance:Shadow Walk(Can go into shadows. Full potential can harm people by attacking their shadows.)**

 **Attack Specialty:Balanced and Timing Expert**

 **Weakness:Very sensitive ears**

 **Weapons:Death Song:Scythe, Halberd, Sword, Bostaff, Spear, and Sniper Rifle.**

 **Title:General**

 **Hair Color:Black**

 **Eye Color:Emerald**

 **Paper:Info:Aeron Erebus**

 **The son of the very powerful shapeshifter of the Atlanteans or Guardians(It depends on dimensions). Lived at the wizarding world for a while but was forced out due to betrayal and disbelief. Last words"Merlin and the Founders will be ashamed of the you people. Which is also an insult to people. And congrats you manage to be dumber than those without the brain.". Aeron is a great strategist in lots of thing.**

 **Race:Bighorn Sheep Faunus**

 **Semblance:Devil Mode(Can cast fire creatures like a fiendfyre and also controls shadows to turn the user into any enemy with their abilities(The large amount of shadows there are around, the shapeshifter can turn into a stronger and bigger or just bigger enemy(Sparring Partner or not a sparring partner)))**

 **Attack specialty:Back support/strategist/Sniper**

 **Weakness:Bad with timing and unfortunately weak when hand to hand combat.**

 **Weapons:?=Laptop, Binder, Tablet, Projector, Table with counter pen, and Mk 12 Special Purpose Rifle.**

 **Title:Head Strategist**

 **Hair Color:Black**

 **Eye Color:Brown**

 **Fun Fact:The weapon has a bible, which has a cross that can turn into a knife, which is also dipped into holy water, salt, lava, basilisk venom, and blood(Don't ask where the blood is from. Just imagine on where the character got it)**

 **Paper:Info:Zeno Pyros**

 **Son of Erastus and Philyra Pyros. Grandson of retired huntsman Kama Sutra. Village mail carrier of the place. Home school kid taught by Team EVAK. A professional skateboarder.**

 **Race:Human**

 **Semblance:Cyclone(A ability to be surrounded by powerful winds. It resembles Ruby and Nora's combined attack except it is one person. If the semblance was to be used while running then the person using it will turn into a drill made of powerful wind or the person can fly.)**

 **Attack specialty:Berserker/Heavy Hitter/Tank.**

 **Weakness:He is easily effected when hit with emotion. His self esteem is destroyed.**

 **Weapon:?:Club and Bow**

 **Title:Messanger**

 **Hair Color:Brown**

 **Eye Color:Violet**

 **Paper:Info:Erik Valkyrie**

 **I'm not gonna say the name of the father but. Erik's mother is a Valkyrie who passed years ago. His main mission is to find his father who is missing and doesn't know of his existence. The only clue is the picture of him and his mother so basically it would probably take forever. Ever since his mother passed away he now walks the very planet healing others, sharing knowledge from his religion. (Christian, Catholic, or Jehovah Witness.(Religion was brought by the Atlanteans who showed the people of remnant a very old book. The bible.)) And what he doesn't know is that once he meets his father, things will be extremely weird(LOL).**

 **Race:Human**

 **Semblance:Healing/Immunity(The semblance is similar to the medic's specialty from tf2. The semblance won't save people from drowning, lava, aging, falls, and boulders or heavier objects will make the target be unconscious if they land when the target is being heal by the user.**

 **Battle specialty:Healer/Support**

 **Weakness:Incredibly Slow.**

 **Weapon:?:Shotgun, Spear, Viking Sword, and Halberd.**

 **Title:?**

 **Hair Color:Orange**

 **Eye Color:Hazel**

 **Paper:Info:Atlanteans/Guardians**

 **Dimensional beings from different dimensions with different powers and abilities. They are also teachers with a mature mind and a kids heart. Humans or those that resemble humans tend age up to teenagers. Beast types get old up to elderly but they can revert themselves to adult age or any age. Since all atlanteans seem to overpower an entire planet with a squad of 20 atlanteans they decided to create ways to become weak. Bracelets that can put the atlantean's power from 0% to 100%. Some weaknesses can be in the form of crystals and spells. A nuke can make atlanteans become ill. So basically atlanteans smart childish deities. They are seen in many shapes and sizes but not deformed or anything. They don't mind having blobfish/naked mole rats/ rats/ mice/ roaches/ spiders/ ghost/ poltergeist/ grimm/ etc. And as dimensional beings they tend to help out evolve many beings mentally and physically until one of them can evolve by themselves which makes the atlanteans go into hibernation for a random amount of years until they are needed once more.(They woken up on Remnant when Harry went there).**

 **Group Example**

 **Little Squadron led by Junior the oldest and skill toddler Atlantean who hasn't evolved. Little Squadron is made up by very young looking soldiers, scouts, spies, aerial combatants, and many more.(Humans, Dogs, Faunus, Cats, Puppies, Kittens, Snakes, Turtles, Reptilian Hatchlings, Birds, Centaurs, Flowers, Fauns, Saytyrs, Ghost, Ponies, Baby Elephants, Bearcubs, Baby Grimm, Tiny Robots that aren't microscopic, Etc)**

 **Council is made up with** **The Strongest, The Wise, The Expert, The Champion, The Fastest and The Ambassadors(3)**

 **Toxic=Dan(Tiger)(The Ambassador)**

 **Time=Edmund(Male Grimm=Nevermore)(The Wise),**

 **Space=Celina(Female Wolf Faunus Teenager)(The Champion)**

 **Nature=Moe(Tree=Redwood)(The Expert),**

 **Earth=Minoru(Male Grimm=Ursa Minor)(The Wisest)**

 **Metal=Echo(Atlesian Knight=Atlesian Knight-130)(The Ambassador),**

 **Fire=Dinesh(Male Phoenix)(The Strongest)**

 **Wind=Budha(Male Indian Elephant)(The Wise)**

 **Sound=Serenity(Female Unicorn)(The Wise),**

 **Lightning=Zack(Male Human Juvenile)(The Expert),**

 **Darkness=Qrow Branwen(Male Human Adult)(Honorary Atlantean)(The Ambassador),**

 **Light=Junior(Male Human Toddler)(The Fastest),**

 **Mind=** **Wybjorn(Male Grimm=Ursa)(The Strongest),**

 **Water=Tristan(Water Elemental Shapeshifter)(The Wisest),**

 **Ice=Miyuki(Female Human Teenager)(Ambassador),**

 **Death=Dante(Male Viper Faunus Teenager)(The Wisest)**

 **128 members in the council(council members names will be updated)**

 **Aerodactyl999:Alright just wait and the next updates for the chapters will take too long so try hang on and make some ideas if you want your character to be in a council.**

 **Paper:Preview:** **Volume 1=The years later after the Atlanteans woken up things changed for the better. Faunus gain their rights but crime is always around every corner. And Atlanteans everywhere are becoming vile, cannibalistic, violent, bloodthirsty, and in their version corrupt.**

 **Volume 2=Atlanteans are fighting as attacks on each of the 16 Atlantean Portals. Silver Blades(Human version of the White Fang) causing terror around the kingdoms. And it is up for Teams RWBY, HAZE, JNPR, and MANE to stop Roman and the Silver Blades.**

 **Volume 3=The Vytal Festival is bright. The Vytal Tournament is filled with excitement. And Roman Torchwick is in jail. But Atlanteans are still being corrupted in the kingdoms. And Cinder's team is going on to their plans.**

 **Volume 4=Ever since the battle of beacon Aeron split apart into different versions of himself from different realities or dimensions. Atlanteans are planning their attacks against an enemy known as Salem.**

 **Aerodactyl999:And was that really necessary. If anyone is retarded it should be me. Yes I always insult myself. If you want to say something bad in the reviews just don't say anything and ignore. No flames or you will end up like the emoji I have in here.**

 **Regigigas:Is that really necessary.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Yes it really is necessary. Now if you excuse me I will go to a dimension and start a wizard revolution at magical Great Britain.**

 **Zwei:The emojis didn't load in.**

 **Aerodactyl999: It is an emoji surrounded by fire emoji**


End file.
